A user may obtain an application while interacting with a given environment by manually accessing an application marketplace using a local computing device. The user may then manually search for an application that satisfies the user's current needs, and then manually download that application to his or her local computing device. This process is cumbersome and labor-intensive in nature. The process may be particularly ill-suited for use in conjunction with applications that provide various types of modified-reality environments with which the user may interact.